Pieces
by Number1R5SOSfan
Summary: Clary is abused by her father and 'boyfriend' Sebastian. What happens when the not so perfect golden boy shows up? 'We'll safety pin the pieces of our broken hearts back together.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story and I really hope that all of you like it! I'm sorry the chapter is really short but I don't really have a lot of time to write so… All rights go to Queen Cassie (Cassandra Clare) and without further ado I will start the story.**

 _My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern_

 _I go by Clary_

 _My last name could be Fray_

 _I wish my last name was Fray_

 _My last name is not Fray_

 _Fray was my mother's last name_

 _She died when I was young_

 _I miss her_

 _I live with my father Valentine_

 _I have a brother named Jonathan_

 _My father abuses me_

 _He also does worse things to me_

 _I hate Valentine_

 _My brother tries to protect me_

 _He has a hard time doing that when he lives in a different state_

 _I miss him too_

 _I have a boyfriend named Sebastian Verlac_

 _Who also abuses me_

 _And has done worse things to me_

 _I hate him also_

 _I have a little girl named Rae Autumn Verlac_

 _I wish her last name was Fray too_

 _I love her with all my heart_

 _She has to live in this awful environment with me_

 _I hate it that she has to_

 _I am pregnant_

 _I do not want my next child born into this environment_

 _I need to get out_

 _I do not know how to get out_

I look at the list that describes my life, written in perfectly neat handwriting that describes my perfectly crappy life. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't get out, Valentine would kill me. Sebastian would kill me. Can you be killed twice? Yeah, because they would to the underworld to drag me back and kill me all over again. Over and over and over again.

"Clarissa!"

Speak of the devil. He only called me Clarissa when he was angry. Or drunk. Or both. But there was always a reason to be mad at me wasn't there?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for any and all of you guys that are still here and drop out after the first chapter, thank you so much! That means the world to me. Now right into the story.**

* * *

Jace's Point of View

"Get up and get out!"

I opened my eyes to see my sister standing in the doorway throwing a girl's clothes out the doorway into the hall and looking like she was about to throw the girl out too. Wait, why was there a girl in my bed wearing one of my t-shirts?

"You can't throw me out! He wants me here!"

I finally came to my senses enough to say, "No, I don't want you here. Now get out."

"But last night! Did that mean nothing to you?!"

"No, it didn't. Now get out before my sister over there throws you out."

You could see as the surprise faded and the fury emerged.

"Well f*** you!"

"Did you forget? You already did. Now, for the last time, get out!"

"Come on blondie! I haven't got all day. Unless you want to be literally thrown out, you should get off your ass and out the door." Ah, my sister that was always there for me. Well, my sister who was always willing to throw another girl out the door for me.

"Jace, you really need to stop bringing girls home."

"Wow, Izzy. That's only like the 5th you've told me that in the last week. Besides, it's not like Mom and Dad care."

"You know they care, they just don't want you to run again." She says that, but they really don't. At first I think they cared, but they gradually just came to a state of indifference to really anything that included me. Honestly I don't really care. I'm really only still here because Alec and Izzy want me here. If not for them I would've left a long time ago. Without Alec and Izzy, there's nothing for me here. Without them, there's nothing for me in life. My parents are dead. My little sister's dead. I don't have any other relatives. All I have are Alec, Izzy, and a few possessions I can't let go of.

"I'm going out!" I yell back into the house from the door.

"Bye Jace!" I hear chorused back from the directions of Alec and Izzy's rooms. I hear nothing from the 'rents. See, I said they didn't care.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you think! Also, if you have any questions, leave them in a review or PM me and I will send you a reply of try to fit it in the next chapter.**


End file.
